


God Love Her

by Sherstrade2001



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Bad Boy Greg, F/M, Femlock, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mary and Sally our coverups for John and Mycroft, Sex, Sherlock is a girl, Sherlock is a pastor's kid, Teenlock, There will be some chapters based on songs, rebelious Sherlock, will add tags as it goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-20 18:15:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11926464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherstrade2001/pseuds/Sherstrade2001
Summary: Sherlock is the pastor's daughter and Greg is a Bad Boy.I’m running down the hall trying to get away from the Rugby team. I may have told Philip Anderson’s girlfriend that he was cheating on her in front of the entire Cafeteria. That is why I am running in the hallway that I have grown to know so well, because of these exact situations. My brother, his girlfriend Sally Donovan, his best friend John Watson, and John’s girlfriend Mary usually sit in the Cafeteria with me, but they were all on a University visit, since they are sixth forms. John usually scares them off, but this is what happens when he is not here.Shit, I lost track, I’m at a dead end now. I back up against the six form lockers. I debate if I could get around them and get to my locker, in the fourth year hallway, but knew there was no way i could make it. Anderson came up and started punching me. He hit my face, then kept hitting my gut until I fell. Once I fall onto the ground the others start kicking me. “Not so tough when Watson’s not around, are you, Freak!?” Anderson raised his voice while laughing at me.“Hey! Fuck off, and leave her alone, Losers!”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title may change but I got it for Toby Keith's song God Love her, and the song matches, so yeah.

**Sherlock’s P.O.V.**

I’m running down the hall trying to get away from the Rugby team. I may have told Philip Anderson’s girlfriend that he was cheating on her in front of the entire Cafeteria. That is why I am running in the hallway that I have grown to know so well, because of these exact situations. My brother, his girlfriend Sally Donovan, his best friend John Watson, and John’s girlfriend Mary usually sit in the Cafeteria with me, but they were all on a University visit, since they are sixth forms. John usually scares them off, but this is what happens when he is not here.

Shit, I lost track, I’m at a dead end now. I back up against the six form lockers. I debate if I could get around them and get to my locker, in the fourth year hallway, but knew there was no way i could make it. Anderson came up and started punching me. He hit my face, then kept hitting my gut until I fell. Once I fall onto the ground the others start kicking me. “Not so tough when Watson’s not around, are you, Freak!?” Anderson raised his voice while laughing at me.

“Hey! Fuck off, and leave her alone, Losers!” The new voice was one I had always admired, but knew there was no chance for me and him. The voice belongs to the bad boy of the school, Greg Lestrade. Lestrade has a black faux haircut, he has green eyes, and he is always dressed as a rebel, which he is. He is also the lead singer in a band, “All Alone,” he and five other six and fifth form students started it in fourth form.

“Why do you care, Lestrade?” Anderson spats at him.

“Who said I did? I just want you and your boys to get out of my sight. I also think you’re an arse if you think beating up a girl is right, now piss off.” Greg says to them and they all run away from me as fast as they can. Greg comes over to me and reaches out his hand. I flinch away trying not to let him see it. He does though. “I just want to help you up. I’ve actually seen you around and wanted to talk to you, but you’re always around John and your brother.”

“Why would you want to talk to me?” I ask him as I took his hand and he slipped his arm around my waist. I tensed up at this and, of course, he noticed.

“I’m helping you. You need to go to the nurse. As for wanting to talk to you, you’re kind of adorable. I want to get to know you, so we can either go to the nurse and get your bruises looked at, or we can skip the last half of the school day and go to my flat. Which do you want to do, Sherlock?” He explained to me and when he asked which I’d rather do I knew what I should've said, but I didn’t.

“I’d rather go to your flat.” I said and blushed when I heard it come out of my mouth. Greg just smirked and kept his arm around my waist as he walked us to his locker and grabbed two motorcycle helmets. He then slammed his locker shut, and led me to my locker. He grabbed my backpack and stuffed my books in it. He then swung it over his shoulder. He held on to both helmets with one hand and slipped his arm around my waist again. He smirked when I blushed.

**Greg’s P.O.V.**

I have thought Sherlock Holmes was adorable since the day my parents decided we were switching churches, and the church happened to be the same church her father was the pastor of. That was the same year she started first form. When she walked through the doors of Bakersville Secondary School for first through sixth form I made it my goal to talk to her before I graduated. I had never actually talked to the kid except to tell her to move or when we were in Sunday school. I have wanted to talk to her, but her brother and her brother’s best friend were always around her. 

Now I have just saved her from the rugby team, and am helping her skip school. Once we get her bag from her locker I slip it onto my right shoulder, and switch both the helmets to my right hand. I wrap my left arm around her waist and smirk when she blushes. I will never get tired of her adorableness. “Let’s go. My bike is parked close to the school.”

I lead her to my motorcycle and get on. “Don’t worry I won’t kill you, or crash.” I say as she gets on. I slide my helmet on and then I slide the extra helmet onto her own head. “Hold on to me.” I say and start up the bike. Her arms are immediately around me and I can’t help but smile.

It takes us about five minutes to get from the school to my flat on Baker Street, but I was speeding. I live on my own because when I lived with my parents they kept bringing up the bible and the sins I have committed. Don’t get me wrong, I do still follow a lot of the rules of the bible. Like thou shalt not murder, or thou shalt not steal. My parents support me for who I am, but I know they don’t understand. I still go to church every Sunday to please my mom, and to watch the preacher’s daughter. I’ve got a bible on my nightstand that I still read every night.

When we get to Baker Street I park my bike in the alley. I help her off and take off both our helmets. While I hold both helmets in one hand I go and open the door to 221 Baker Street, then I lead her up to my flat 221B. As soon as we were in the flat I close the door and back her up against it. I lean in slowly to give her time to turn her head if she wants to, but she doesn’t. I close the distance between our lips. The kiss is slow and sweet. We kiss until we are both out of breath. I pull back just a little. I look into her eyes and smile. I take her by the hand and lead her to my couch. I sit down then pull her down next to me. She moves onto my lap and turns to straddle my lap. She leans in and starts to kiss me just as sweetly as I did her. I don’t know how long we kissed this time, but I know it was longer than the first kiss.

When she pulled back to breathe I looked into her eyes and immediately knew where this was headed. “Should we go to the bedroom?” I breathe against her lips.

Her stormy blue eyes brighten and have an innocent look to them again. She nods and I know I’ll be the first. I take her hand and lead her down the hallway and to my bedroom. As soon as we’re in the room I close the door and back her up against it. I kiss her again, but this kiss is a determined passionate kiss. 

She starts sliding off my black button up t-shirt, that is unbuttoned to show the black shirt under it with a skull on it. Our lips don’t part until she is trying to pull my skull shirt up. I pull away and quickly shed my shirt showing off my six pack. I then pull her red dress over her head, because I had already unzipped the back while we were kissing. We go back to kissing as she starts unbuttoning my jeans. I unclasp her bra before throwing it across the room. We pull back again and I pull down my jeans and pants in one go, before throwing them to join her bra. She does the same with her underwear.

**Sherlock’s P.O.V.**

As soon as our clothes our shed he picks me up and I wrap my legs around his waist. “Don’t worry, Baby, I’ll be careful. I know you’re a virgin. I promise I’ll make this good, but it may hurt a little.” He tells me laying me down on the bed. I nod my understanding. He looks at me and smiles as he reaches his hand into the bedside drawer. When he pulls his hand out he has a condom and a small bottle of lube.

He lubes up a few fingers and starts to slowly open my vagina. After five minutes, of fingering me and kissing me everywhere he can, I’m a withering mess. He pulls his fingers out and tears open the condom packet with his teeth. He slides it over his cock and uses the rest of the lube that is on his fingers to lube himself up.

He lines himself up with my vagina and slowly pushes in. It starts out with pain and I scream. He leans in and starts to kiss me as he pulls out and slams back into me. When he starts kissing me I feel only pleasure. We both scream each other's name as we come only a minute later. He kisses me softly as he pulls out and ties the condom off. He tosses it into the waste bin by the bed. He then rolls off me and onto his back. He pulls me over to him, and I lay my head on his chest. “That was amazing.” He says as he pulls the duvet over our naked bodies.

“It really was.” I reply as I close my eyes. We both are asleep within a few minutes, him holding me close and me with my head on his chest listening to his breathing.


	2. Wild One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Greg’s P.O.V.**
> 
> I woke up four hours later to a banging on my front door. I look down at Sherlock sleeping on my chest. I smile at her. She starts to wake as the banging gets louder. She looks up at me and blushes, but is smiling all the same. I kiss her, then I get up and slip on my boxers and jeans. I look back at her and see a worried expression on her face. I realize that I took her virginity which means she most likely bled. “It’s all right, love. I have more sheets anyways. I’ll go see who is at the door.” I say to her and she nods as I leave the room.
> 
> When I open up my flat door I really shouldn’t be as surprised as I am to see who it is. It is John Watson captain of the football team and the boxing team. “What do you want Watson?” I say leaning against the doorway.
> 
> “You know why I’m here Lestrade! Where is she?” John screams pushing my shoulders back and trapping me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that is in bold and Italicized is Wild One by Faith Hill.   
> Took me a while to get it completely don because school has been hectic. I just got over a retracted ear drum so all noises were bugging me and I couldn't think because my head was ringing but it is done and I'm working on chapter three. There will be more rebellious acts by both Greg and Sherlock. Thanks for reading.

**Greg’s P.O.V.**

I woke up four hours later to a banging on my front door. I look down at Sherlock sleeping on my chest. I smile at her. She starts to wake as the banging gets louder. She looks up at me and blushes, but is smiling all the same. I kiss her, then I get up and slip on my boxers and jeans. I look back at her and see a worried expression on her face. I realize that I took her virginity which means she most likely bled. “It’s all right, love. I have more sheets anyways. I’ll go see who is at the door.” I say to her and she nods as I leave the room.

When I open up my flat door I really shouldn’t be as surprised as I am to see who it is. It is John Watson captain of the football team and the boxing team. “What do you want Watson?” I say leaning against the doorway.

“You know why I’m here Lestrade! Where is she?” John screams pushing my shoulders back and trapping me.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” I say keeping an annoyed look on my face. John doesn’t believe me.

“Where Is Sherlock?” He screams at me again.

“I don’t know.” I grin at him. He pushes me inside the flat, then drags me to the bedroom where Sherlock is dressed in her red dress again. The duvet is pulled up covering the blood stain.

“Sherlock, come on, we’re getting you home.” John says grabbing her arm. 

I grab him and pull him away from her. I slam him up against the wall. “She doesn’t have to go anywhere she doesn’t want to go to.” I snarl at him.

“Greg, I gave you a chance. You need to stay away from her.” He says pushing me away and grabbing Sherlock and pulling her out of the flat. It’s probably a little bad that I already miss her, but I can’t help it.

**John’s P.O.V.**

I stayed the next few nights at the Holmes’ home. I knew Sherlock and she would never give up easily. She barely talked to anyone after I got her home, and every time she did it was snapping at someone. She was grounded for skipping school and going to Greg’s. We all figured it out on our own that she was no longer a virgin.

****_They said change your clothes_  
She said no I won't  
They said comb your hair  
She said some kids don't  
And her parents dreams went up in smoke 

There was tension between everyone this Sunday. It got even worse when Sherlock came down in skinny jeans and a Bring Me The Horizon shirt. Her father took one look at her. “Change your clothes. That is no way to dress for church.” He said with his dad voice. 

She looks him straight in the eyes and says, “No, I won’t change my clothes. I’m sixteen and I will dress how I want.”

“You will go upstairs this instant and change your clothes young lady! You can also comb your hair while you’re at it!”

“Some kids don’t and neither will I.” she said back with just as much stubbornness as her father. I watched as both her mother and father’s eyes went sad. They knew their dreams for her were up in smoke all because of Gregory Lestrade, the bad boy.

We all get in the cars and head to church Sherlock goes with me and Mycroft. When we get there we all go to Sunday school first. “Sherlock don’t sit with him.” I state although I know she will. 

Lestrade is sitting on the loveseat in the corner of the teen room. He is sitting on the right side of the loveseat. His left arm is across the back of the loveseat.

**Greg’s P.O.V.**

I am sitting on the loveseat in the corner of the teen room waiting for Sherlock to come in. I hear John from outside the door, telling her not to sit with me, and I know she won’t listen. When the three of them walk in I smile at her. I pat the back of the couch to motion Sherlock over. She comes over and sits next to me. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and pull her closer to me. She leans into my side and I smile at her. When the Sunday school teacher, Jack, comes in John and I are having a stare down. 

“Boys knock it off.” Jack is about forty years old and has black hair. His oldest daughter is in sixth form with us, she also happens to be Sally Donovan, Mycroft’s girlfriend. “Greg, why don’t you read the scripture today?” 

“Of course, Sir.” I look at the sheet of paper that he handed us all. It has where to find the scripture and a bunch of questions to answer. I flipped my bible open to the scripture and started to read.   
“ **The Suffering and Glory of the Servant  
13 See, my servant will act wisely;  
   he will be raised and lifted up and highly exalted.  
14 Just as there were many who were appalled at him—  
   his appearance was so disfigured beyond that of any human being  
   and his form marred beyond human likeness—  
15 so he will sprinkle many nations,  
   and kings will shut their mouths because of him.  
For what they were not told, they will see,  
   and what they have not heard, they will understand.  
Isaiah 52: 13-15**.” 

“All right, thank you, Greg.”

“No problem, Sir.” I sat there and could tell he knew exactly what had happened, and I didn’t care. I knew I had done something wrong, and I’m going to talk to Sherlock about being a couple today. I want to be a couple, but I don’t want her to be pressured into anything, and I don’t know if she would agree to no sex either. In all honesty I want more sex, but I know her family.

“All right, let’s all fill out the worksheet, and then you can take them home and do what you want with them.” I listened to Jack, but no one knew that I took these home every Sunday, and put them in my nightstand or on my fridge so I have them. Once we all have the worksheet filled out and talk about them, Jack dismisses us.

“Let me guess, you’re sitting with him, Sherlock?” Mycroft asks while glaring at me.

“Yes, and there is nothing you can do about it.”

“Mycroft, I know you and your family doesn’t trust me, but I would never hurt her.” I say to him before he can react to her comment.

“Lestrade, no one in this city trusts you.”

“Well, it looks like you’re just going to have to.” I state before taking Sherlock’s hand and leading her down the stairs to the main floor, and into the sanctuary. We sat in the back row, because even though no one trusted me, I was still the best in the church at running the sound system and the computer. 

“Greg, do you think we could talk?” Sherlock asked and I could tell that she saw the look her parents were giving us too.

“Yeah, what about after church?”

“We may need to convince my parents that I’m fine on my own, but yeah.” After that we sat through the entire service and listened to the worship songs. Her father’s sermon was about an hour today, and you could tell exactly what it was about, because he really hadn’t expected this from his baby girl.

****_They said you can't leave_  
She said yes I will  
They said don't see him  
She said his name is Bill  
She's on a roll and it's all uphill 

After church everyone goes to the fellowship hall and talks. I don’t stay often, but I want to be there for Sherlock. We walk up the steps hand in hand. When we get into the fellowship hall we walk straight up to her family, which at this time is visiting with the Donovan’s and Morstan's. “Mum, Da, I’m going to go with Greg.” Sherlock says to them. Mycroft and John start glaring at me, while Mary and Sally smile as to say it is about time.

“You can’t leave.” Her mother says almost crying.

“Yes, I can.” 

“You will not leave, young lady.” Her father says stubborn as always.

“Yes, I will.” She says just as stubborn. They motion for us to follow them, and they lead us to the pastor’s office to continue the conversation more privately. It is now just me, her, Mr. Holmes, and Mrs. Holmes.

“Sherlock, you are not allowed to see him!” Mr. Holmes said raising his voice and gesturing to me.

“His name is Greg, and you can’t stop me!” She says raising her voice right back at him. I can tell she’s on a roll and it’s all uphill from here. 

I decide it’s time for me to step in. I don’t know if I’ll help any or not, but I can try. “Sir, I have made a lot of mistakes, but you’re a man of the bible and in the bible it says not to judge people, yet that seems to be exactly what you are doing.” I say and look and both Mr. and Mrs. Holmes. Mrs. Holmes smiles at that, while Mr. Holmes looks beaten and impressed.

He motions for me to follow him alone this time. We go to the Adult class room. He looks at me with a sad expression. “You are right, I shouldn’t judge you, but I still am not comfortable with your relationship. We all know that Friday you took her innocence.” He sounds like he wants to trust me, but doesn’t know how.

“I know, sir, and I am sorry, but at the same time at least it wasn’t one of the rugby team members that were beating her up. How could I gain your blessing to date your daughter?” I ask, I am now desperate to get his approval. 

****_She's a wild one_  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free 

He looks at me and smiles. “Now that, let me tell you something first. Sherlock is a wild one with an angel’s face. She’s a woman and a child within a state of grace. When she was three she would sit on my lap and I would tell her she could be anything she wanted to be. She is now a wild one running free, because she’s got my stubbornness and independence.” 

“Yes, sir, she is, but it might also be she feels like no one understands her.” I say and his smile gets a little bigger at the idea of me caring for her.

****_She loves Rock and Roll_  
They said it's Satan's tongue  
She thinks they're too old  
They think she's too young  
And the battle lines are clearly drawn 

****_She's a wild one_  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin' free 

“Greg, I think you may be right. You see we get in fights often, because she is a lot like I was as a teenager. She likes Rock and Roll, which my wife says is Satan’s tongue. She thinks we’re too old, and we think she’s too young. There is pretty much a battle line drawn between us. As I said she’s a wild one with an angel’s face, and I have always told her she could be anything she wanted to be.” He stopped for a moment his smile had turned sad, but then he looked back at me and his smile was right back to bright. “You want to know how to earn my blessing. Don’t lie to her or me, take care of my baby girl, come to church every Sunday, and, most of all, join us for lunch and supper today. I would like to get to know you, Greg.”

“I can do all of those, Sir. I should go talk to Sherlock then, right?”

“Yes, Greg, and it’s Siger. Now let’s go find Sherlock and my wife.” He says and puts his hand on my shoulder. We walk just like that back to his office where Sherlock and Mrs. Holmes are. “Violet, Greg is going to join us for lunch and supper today.”

“That is wonderful. Also, Greg, the Morstan's and the Donovan’s will be over for lunch also, is that going to be ok?” Mrs. Holmes asks me with a smile on her face.

“Yes, Ma’am, that is ok.” I say just as John and Mycroft walk into the office.

“Wonderful! Oh, John, Mycroft, Greg is going to join us for lunch and supper tonight.”

“Great.” Mycroft says annoyed while John just glares at me.

“Greg, did you bring your car today?” Siger asks me smiling.

“Yes, Sir.” I answer.

“Ok, then Sherlock can ride back with you, and I already told you it’s Siger.” Siger tells me smiling, and out of the corner of my eye I see Sherlock smile too. I can tell you right now I will do anything to see her smile like that again.

We are all heading out of the office when Mrs. Holmes comes up by me and Sherlock. “Greg, just so you know, call me Violet.

Me, Sherlock, Mycroft, and John all went to our cars. Violet and Siger had to stay to lock up and talk to some of the members of the church. Sherlock and I got into my car and followed Mycroft and John out of the parking lot and to the Holmes’ house. I had never been to their home. When I lived with my parents I would make some excuse to get out of meals going to their home.

When we got to the holmes’ house I took it all in. There house is a mansion in the country. I stand in awe until Sherlock is pulling me into the house. We follow Mycroft and John up to the third floor, which is apparently Mycroft and Sherlock's floor, literally, Mycroft has six rooms to the left side of where you come up, and Sherlock has six to the right side. Sherlock also has the attic, while Mycroft has a secret staircase somewhere on his side that leads to the basement, which is his.

**_She has future plans and dreams at night  
When they tell her life is hard she says that's alright_ **

John and Mycroft led us to a room on Mycroft’s side that looked as if it was a kitchen and living room, which I believe it is. “Sherlock,what about your future plans and dreams? Life is hard and he is going to make it even harder.” John snarls out, while Mycroft is glaring at me.

“Maybe my future is him, did you ever think of that? Life is hard, but that’s alright, I like a challenge.” She snarls right back, and I smile at the first part, well really at all of it.

“You can’t know if he is your future or not. You’re sixteen.” John says

“John, Mycroft, I don’t think that you realize you can’t control me, but you can’t, and I never said he was definitely my future, I said he maybe my future. We’ve been together for three days not even, more like two, not everything has to be thought of right away.”

As Mycroft was about to protest Sally and Mary came in. “It’s time for lunch.” Sally says, which makes me realized we’ve been up here for an hour already. We all head down stairs and take seats at the massive dinner table. 

“Greg, what is it you want to do after you graduate?” Violet asks me after saying the prayer.

“I’m going to study criminology and hopefully become a detective.” I reply back.

“Well then it seems you already have a plan for your future, which is a good thing. What do you do right now? I know you have your own flat, so how do you make your money?” I hear Mycroft and John chuckle when she asks me this, and I can feel Sherlock tense up beside me. We all know what she’s going to think of this and it starts to make me happy I was seated on the other side of the dining room from her.

“Well I’m actually in a punk rock band.” I say and she drops her silverware. 

****_She's a wild one_  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
With an angel's face  
She's a woman-child  
In a state of grace  
When she was 3 years old on her daddy's knee  
He said you can be anything you want to be  
She's a wild one  
Runnin’ free 

“Well I guess I shouldn’t be that surprised that Sherlock likes you. She has always been a wild one with an angels face. She’s a woman and a child in the state of grace. Siger has always told her she could be anything she wanted to be. She’s always been the wild one running free. You should know though that I think that music is satan’s tongue. It all has cussing and double meanings, it’s preposterous.”

“Not all of the music is cussing and double meanings. There is actually a lot more than people think out there that is more christian or at least not bad.” I reply simply. She waves it off and we all just continue eating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock’s P.O.V.
> 
>  
> 
> Dinner last night did not go by without incident. My mother started scolding Greg on how he was making horrible decisions with being in a punk rock band. After half an hour Greg just got up and left. Well he did kiss my forehead and say goodbye first. John went home after dinner last night, so today I am going to school with Mycroft, because my car still doesn’t work.
> 
>  
> 
> “Sherlock, be careful. He’s bound to break your heart. He has already took your virginity, end it before he hurts you.” Mycroft says as we pull into the parking lot of the school. I see Greg smoking on a bench not far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not edited and yes Sally and Mary are cover ups, don't hate me.

##  **Sherlock’s P.O.V.**

 

Dinner last night did not go by without incident. My mother started scolding Greg on how he was making horrible decisions with being in a punk rock band. After half an hour Greg just got up and left. Well he did kiss my forehead and say goodbye first. John went home after dinner last night, so today I am going to school with Mycroft, because my car still doesn’t work.

 

“Sherlock, be careful. He’s bound to break your heart. He has already took your virginity, end it before he hurts you.” Mycroft says as we pull into the parking lot of the school. I see Greg smoking on a bench not far away.

 

“Mycroft, he didn’t force me into anything. I wanted him to take it. You can fuck off, and don’t set John out to follow us.” I say annoyed because John hasn’t stopped texting me since he left last night. 

 

I grabbed my bag and walked up to the bench Greg was smoking on. He stubbed out his cigarette and stood up. He grabbed my hips pulling me to him and started kissing me. “Hello, baby. Skinny jeans and a t-shirt, must be my lucky day, because your arse looks so good in those, Love.” He says as he pulls back and turns me around to look at my arse for a moment. I picked the outfit out just for him. Im wearing Faded skinny jeans and a perfect form fitting Bring Me the Horizon t-shirt.

 

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I did wear it just for you.” I say smirking at him and wrapping my arms around his neck.

 

“Well, you certainly did a great job. You want to go home with me after school and track practice? You can even stay the night?” He asks nipping on my ear-lobe. 

 

“Yeah I’ll tell my parents I’m staying at Molly’s. We’ve got track practice after school. I’ll tell Molly in first period.”

 

“Good, I really want to take those jeans off of you tonight.”

 

“You’ll get to, don’t worry. Now we need to get to first period. We have Physics, so come on.”

 

“Ok, if I get another kiss.” I pull him to me and kiss him again. “Now, my dear Sherlock, lead the way.” He holds my hand in his. We walk to Mr. Nicholas’ class after dropping our bags off in our lockers.

 

Mr. Nicholas lifts his head when we walk in. He is sitting with Mr. Anthony, another science teacher. Mr. Nicholas is also the main coach of the track team. “Sherlock, Greg, why weren’t you at practice Friday?” Mr. Nicholas asks me.

 

“I had a mandatory rehearsal for my orchestra recital coming up soon.” I answer back.

 

“So, then why weren’t you in my class after lunch?” Mr. Anthony who is my chemistry and also co track coach asks me.

 

“She was with me, I convinced her to skip school with me.” Greg says jumping in before I had the chance to answer.

 

“Well, I’d say you both have detention, but both of your practices are very important today. Greg the boys and girls are doing practice together today, so you both will be running an extra mile right after school.”

 

“Yes, sir.” We say simultaneously.

 

“Good then take a seat, we have a quiz today.” Mr. Nicholas says and both Greg and I take a seat at our desks, that are right by each other. 

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

##  **Greg’s P.O.V.**

 

The school day and practice went by ok, except that at lunch Mary and Sally decided that Sherlock and I had to sit at their normal table. Mycroft and John hated this. Now I’m at my bike waiting for Sherlock so we can go to my flat. When I see her come out of the gym building, I hold up her helmet and she takes off in a full sprint towards me. When she reaches me she throws her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist, and kiss her softly. “Ready to go, Sunshine?” I ask as I pull back and slip our helmets on.

 

“Yes, Greg. We need to hurry football will be getting out soon, and I think both of us would rather not be caught by my brother and John.” She says and I pull away from the school just as the football team is heading to the locker rooms. When we pull up to my flat I park in the alley, like always. 

 

“Greg, is that you dear?” Mrs. Hudson asks as I open the first door to the flats.

 

“Yes, Mrs. Hudson, it is me and Sherlock.” I say, because I know I can trust her not to tell Sherlock’s parents, even though she goes to church with us.

 

“Oh, I just made some dinner. There’s enough for you two, please come in and have some.”

 

“Of course, we’ll be right there.” I say then lead Sherlock up to the flat and we drop off our bags and helmets, then head back down to Mrs. Hudson’s flat. We had dinner then went back up to my flat. “Oh God, Sherlock, I’ve wanted to get you in my bed again, since John made you leave Friday.” I say as I push her up against the door and start kissing her and sucking her neck lightly, so the marks would be gone by tomorrow.

 

“Well, then you should probably get me into your bed, because I’ve wanted nothing more then to be back in your bed, since John made me leave Friday. God, it was so hot how you stuck up for me.” She says as she throws her head back and moans.

 

I start leading us down the hallway leaving a trail of clothes be hind us. Once we are in bed, we are already naked. I pull open the nightstand and grab a condom. I then tear it open with my teeth as she wraps her legs around my waist. Once I roll the condom on I push into her with a single thrust. She starts moaning as I start to speed up my thrusts. “God, Babe, you’re so fucking hot, I love having you under me moaning my name.” 

 

“Greg!” She yells out my name as she comes. Her Vagina clenching around my cock puts me over the edge and I come screaming her name. I pull out, tie off the condom, and throw it in the waste bin by the bed. I the pull the duvet over us and wrap my arms around her. “I love you.” I whisper into her ear.

 

“I love you, too.” She replies softly and we fall asleep.

 

&&&&&&&&&&

 

##  **John’s P.O.V.**

 

Football practice is over and Mycroft and I had just got out of the locker room, when Mycroft got an amazing idea. This idea is why I am currently under the football bleachers with my shirt off and jeans undone. “John, God, I’m going to fuck you so hard.” Mycroft says as he hovers over me on the cement with only his boxers on.

 

“You better, otherwards you will not be fucking me anytime in the near future.” I say and as soon as the words are out of my mouth he’s growling at me. 

 

“I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to love it. Now I just have to get rid of our boxers and your jeans.” Mycroft says and as soon as my jeans and our boxers are off, he is pulling lube and a condom out of my backpack. He slips the condom on first then pour lube onto his fingers. He pushes one into me without to much of a fight, then he goes for a second finger and I let out a moan of both pleasure and pain, he continues to stretch me until he thinks I’m stretched enough. He then puts the extra lube from his hand onto his cock and slowly pushes into me.

 

“More, God, Mycroft move, please.” I groan out.

 

“As you wish, Love.” He says and starts thrusting into me faster and faster, and harder and harder, until we are both coming screaming each others names under the football bleachers. “You realize that you’re the boxing captain and you are supposed to be the tough one, yet you’re always the one at my mercy?” He says chuckling as we pull our clothes back on.

 

“Do you realize I am the tough one, and if you want sex at anytime in the next month you should shut up?” I see him gulp and then nodd. We then head to our cars and go home after a kiss goodbye.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock’s P.O.V.
> 
> When I woke up in the morning Greg was already up. I decided I would just lay down a little longer, and a few minutes later Greg came in carrying a tray with two plates of waffles, two plates with eggs, bacons, and toast, and two glasses of orange juice. “Morning, Love, I made breakfast.” He says smiling and I blush and smile back.
> 
> “You know for being the bad boy you’re very domestic?” I say smiling as I see him blush lightly.
> 
> “Only, for you my love. You are the only one that gets to see this side of me. Now, let’s eat, then we need to get to school, if we want to be there before John and Mycroft.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile since I published a chapter, so I've been trying to get back into my stories, but I keep getting new ideas.

##  **Sherlock’s P.O.V.**

 

When I woke up in the morning Greg was already up. I decided I would just lay down a little longer, and a few minutes later Greg came in carrying a tray with two plates of waffles, two plates with eggs, bacons, and toast, and two glasses of orange juice. “Morning, Love, I made breakfast.” He says smiling and I blush and smile back.

 

“You know for being the bad boy you’re very domestic?” I say smiling as I see him blush lightly.

 

“Only, for you my love. You are the only one that gets to see this side of me. Now, let’s eat, then we need to get to school, if we want to be there before John and Mycroft.”

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

After eating we got dressed and said goodbye to Mrs. Hudson. “Hey, do you want to come to mine after school on Friday, and stay til church? My parents said it was ok.” I say hoping he’d say yes.

 

He smirks at me, “Of course, Sunshine, I’d love to come over. What will we do?”

 

“Anything you want. My rooms are soundproof, and I was already told we could be in my rooms.”

 

“Well then we will have an amazing evening.” he says pulling me close and kissing me. “Let’s get to classes.”

 

&&&&&&&&&&&&

 

The week went by pretty fast, and on Friday I rode home on the back of Greg’s bike. We were in my room making out, when we both realized we had no condoms. “I’ll go get one from Mycroft. I mean he’d rather us be safe than not.” I say kissing him again before heading down the hall to Mycroft’s room.

 

When I knocked the door was answered by John in only his boxers. “Sherlock, what do you need?” He says a little too loudly, so I know he was talking to Mycroft.

 

“A condom.” I say and I’m pretty sure me and John are both equally embarrassed.

 

“Right, um… Myc can you toss me a condom, no not the one on the bed.” John says and turns to catch it the quickly turns back around. “Here, now we don’t talk about this, and Mycroft and I will continue to give you and Greg condoms, deal?” John asks handing me a strip of five condoms.

 

“Deal, although you seriously better not get caught, or me and Greg will be the least of my parents worries.”   
  
“We won’t, thank you, Sherlock, and you can tell Greg.” With that he closes the door, and I head back to my side of the hall.

 

“Greg, Mycroft and John are together. I doubt for very long we are going to be the worst of my parents worries. They are going to find out, I just know it.” I say pulling my clothes off before Greg silences me with a kiss and pulls me back onto the bed.

 

“They can deal with it when it comes. Right now I’d really like to fuck you.” Greg says tearing open a condom and slipping it on and then pushing into me. “Fuck, love, God you are perfect.” Greg says and we both murmur endearments until we are both coming screaming each others names.

 

**John’s P.O.V.**

 

When Sherlock left the room I turned around completely red faced. “I just bribed your sister with condoms. You better make it worth my wild.” I says to Mycroft who is naked on the bed with a condom already on, and he’s lubed up.

 

“Then come back to bed, babe. I’ll give you anything you want.”

 

“I want to ride you.”

 

“God you are amazing, John. Ride me, Love.” Mycroft replies sitting up against the headboard as I take my boxers off and climbs to straddle my boyfriend, and I slowly sink down onto his cock. “Oh, God, love, faster.” I start rolling my hips and fucking myself on Mycroft’s cock. 

 

There’s a knock on the door and neither me nor Mycroft know what to do. “Mycroft, John, come out here we need to talk.” Mycroft’s dad’s voice comes threw the door. We can tell he’s mad, so I think he’s been out there for a bit. Mycroft and I hurriedly put our clothes on. 

 

“Dad, what’s up?” Mycroft asks his father as he opens the door.

 

“I was originally coming up to get you for dinner, but now we need to have a talk. I love you no matter what. I don’t agree with this relationship, but you are still my son, and John you are always welcome here but doors are to stay open.”

 

“You let Greg and Sherlock close her door.” Mycroft snaps at his father.

 

“Dinner and we’ll talk.”

 

“Greg Sherlock you two can still sleep in the same room, but doors are to stay open. John Mycroft same goes for you two. Understood?”

 

“Yes, sir.” All four of us answered.

 

“Good, now let’s eat.” Violet says starting to dish out the food.

 

“Mum, you haven’t said anything about it.” Mycroft says.

 

“I will not disown you, I still love you, and your father and I don’t want to be like our parents were towards our siblings.”

 

“Thank you, if you do want us out I’ll leave, but I will not break up with John.” Mycroft says to his parents.

 

“No one has to break up with anyone. John has always been another child to us. Do your parents know John?”

 

“No, but I mean They haven’t really talked to me much since me and Harry moved out. I doubt they’ll take it any better than they did with Harry.” I moved out of my parents house three years ago when I was sixteen. Harry was kicked out after my parents had abused her when she came out. She took them to court not pressing charges for abuse, but to get custody of my little sister and brother and get her to be my next of kin. She was nineteen and now she is twenty-one and married her wife Clara. They both have full custody of Kye and Taylor, my little siblings. They refuse to let me move out, because they want to be able to help with university, even though neither of them are rich, Clara does make quite a bit for being a nurse.

 

“Well, I am glad Harry got clean and took care of you three. Same with Clare, I’m also glad it didn’t stop them from coming to church. Now let’s all eat, and then watch a movie.” Violet says and everyone bows their heads as she starts to pray. Sherlock and Greg are the first to finish. “Why don’t you two go pick out a movie, and get situated. Grab a soda too.”

 

The two go out to the living room and pick out a movie. The choose Forever Strong and put it in before sitting on one of the loveseats in the living room. They don’t press play until everyone is in the living room and on loveseats or chairs. Sherlock is curled up to Greg and Mycroft and John are sitting together but not against each other. “Boys go ahead and curl up next to each other. I’m sorry I snapped earlier. I support your relationship, so go ahead and show your affection.” Siger says to the two boys, who hesitantly slide closer to each other. Mycroft wraps his arms around John as they sit back.

 

When the movie is over all of the teens are asleep. Siger and Violet grab quilts and cover the two couples up, before heading to bed themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoy this story. Please leave comments, and kudos. If you have any ideas for this story or a new story let me know. I will write most ships from Sherlock, or even if there is no ship, so just let me know. Also please comment any thoughts or feelings. I love getting feedback.
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr as @Flashkid2001 and @Sherstrade2001 so you can message me or leave an ask on there.
> 
> Please be respectful, or the comment will be deleted. Thank you.


End file.
